1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a built-in magnetic head which can write magnetic information (for example, date or day of week) on a film.
2. Related Background Art
A zoom camera is known in which a drive tube is rotatably supported by a camera body, a bodytube which contains a photographing lens is housed in the drive tube by screw engagement, and the bodytube is extended or retracted, relative to the camera body as the drive tube is rotated.
When magnetic information is recorded on a magnetic track of a film by the magnetic head, it is necessary to pinch the film by the magnetic head and a pad. Thus, the magnetic head and the pad are arranged on the opposite sides of the film. A space to accommodate the pad is provided behind the bodytube at the retracted end, and the magnetic head is arranged to face the pad with the film interposed therebetween.
In such a prior art camera with a built-in magnetic head, the bodytube must be arranged forward by a distance corresponding to the thickness of the pad because the pad is arranged behind the bodytube. As a result, the camera is of large size along an optical axis.